Conventionally, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-222039 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1), there is a technique of selecting from selection subjects displayed on a display device. In an apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, after one is selected from a plurality of groups into which a plurality of pieces of information are divided in accordance with a predetermined rule, one is selected from a plurality of pieces of information included in the selected group. Thus, by dividing a plurality of pieces of information into groups, a two-step selection operation can be performed, thereby making it possible to reduce a time required to select information (e.g., to shift a cursor, etc.) as compared to when all pieces of information are selectable.
In the apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, when a cursor is shifted using a direction key or the like of a controller for a video game machine, the number of operation steps required to shift the cursor to desired information can be reduced by the two-step selection operation as compared to when all pieces of information are selectable. However, when information is selected using a pointing device (e.g., a mouse, a touch panel, etc.), which outputs input coordinates based on a screen coordinate system of a display device, depending a user's operation, a user can directly select desired information. Therefore, when a pointing device is used, the operability of selecting grouped information is not different from when all pieces of information are selectable. Rather, the two-step operation may be more inefficient.
Therefore, a feature of certain exemplary embodiments is to provide a storage medium storing a subject selecting program which achieves accurate selection with higher operation efficiency when a pointing device is used to select from a plurality of selection subjects displayed on a display screen, and a subject selecting apparatus.
Certain exemplary embodiments have the following aspects to attain the feature mentioned above. Note that reference numerals, step numbers (“step” is abbreviated as “S”, which is prefixed to step numbers), figure numbers, and the like inside parentheses indicate correspondence to certain exemplary embodiments described below for the sake of easy understanding, and do not restrict the certain exemplary embodiments.
A first aspect of certain exemplary embodiments is directed to a storage medium storing a subject selecting program which causes a computer (30) of an apparatus for performing a process of selecting one from a plurality of selection subjects (OBJa to OBJp, Wa to Wp) displayed on a display screen (2) using a pointing device (74) for outputting coordinate information (Da1, Da2) based on a predetermined coordinate system, depending on a player's operation, and an input device (72) for outputting a predetermined operation signal (Da3) of a plurality of types of operation signals, depending on a player's operation. The program causes the computer to execute a selection subject display control step (S50), a first operation information obtaining step (S51), a group selecting step (S53), a second operation information obtaining step (S57 to S59), a subject selecting step (S61), and a processing step. The selection subject display control step displays, on the display screen, a plurality of selection subjects which are divided into groups (G0 to G3 in FIGS. 12 and 19, G0 to G7 in FIG. 26, and OBJg0 to OBJg3 in FIG. 27) under a predetermined condition. The first operation information obtaining step obtains coordinate information output from the pointing device. The group selecting step selects one (selected group G) from the groups into which the plurality of selection subjects are divided, based on the coordinate information obtained in the first operation information obtaining step. The second operation information obtaining step obtains an operation signal output from the input device after the group is selected in the group selecting step. The subject selecting step selects one from selection subjects belonging to the group selected in the group selecting step, based on the operation signal obtained in the second operation information obtaining step. The processing step performs a process (a process employing kn), depending on the selection subject selected in the subject selecting step.
In a second aspect based on the first aspect, in the group selecting step, the coordinate information output from the pointing device is converted into coordinates in a screen coordinate system provided on the display screen, and one group displayed at a position having the coordinates on the display screen is selected from the groups into which the plurality of selection subjects are divided.
According to a third aspect based on the first aspect, in the subject selecting step, one selection subject displayed in a shape or at a position mimicking an installed position of an input section of the input device (an upward, downward, leftward and rightward shape, a lateral installed position or the like of a cross key 72a) which outputs the operation signal obtained in the second operation information obtaining step, is selected from the selection subjects belonging to the group selected in the group selecting step.
In a fourth aspect based on the third aspect, the group selecting step includes a selection subject display position change control step (S55). The selection subject display position change control step, when a group is selected, changes selection subjects belonging to the selected group into shapes or positions mimicking installed positions of input sections of the input device, and displays the resultant selection subjects on the display screen.
In a fifth aspect based on the first aspect the group selecting step includes a sign display addition control step (S55). The sign display addition control step, when a group is selected, assigns signs indicating functions assigned to respective input sections of the input device, to the respective selection subjects belonging to the selected group, and displays the selection subjects. In the subject selecting step, one selection subject displayed, being assigned a sign indicating a function assigned to an input section of the input device which outputs the operation signal obtained in the second operation information obtaining step, is selected from the selection subjects belonging to the group selected in the group selecting step.
In a sixth aspect based on the first aspect, the group selecting step includes a selected group display control step (S55). The selected group display control step, when a group is selected, displays selection subjects belonging to the selected group on the display screen while distinguishing the selection subjects belonging to the selected group from the other selection subjects.
In a seventh aspect based on the first aspect, the subject selecting step includes a subject display control step (S60). The subject display control step, when a selection subject is selected, displays the selected selection subject on the display screen while distinguishing the selected selection subject from the other selection subjects.
In an eighth aspect based on the first aspect, the subject selecting program causes the computer to further execute a setting step (setting of Db2). The setting step previously sets the groups to which the plurality of selection subjects belong and corresponding input sections of the input device.
In a ninth aspect based on the first aspect, the subject selecting program causes the computer to further execute a setting step. The setting step divides and sets the plurality of selection subjects into groups to each of which a predetermined number of selection subjects belong.
In a tenth aspect based on the first aspect, the subject selecting program causes the computer to further execute a setting step. The setting step divides and sets the plurality of selection subjects into groups to each of which selection subjects displayed adjacent to each other on the display screen belong.
In an eleventh aspect based on the first aspect, the selection subject is an object (OBJa to OBJp) which is displayed on the display screen and on which a character is written. In the processing step, a process of inputting a character written on an object selected in the subject selecting step is performed.
In a twelfth aspect based on the first aspect, the selection subject is a character (Wa to Wp) displayed on the display screen. In the processing step, a process of inputting a character selected in the subject selecting step is performed.
A thirteenth aspect of certain exemplary embodiments is directed to a subject selecting apparatus for selecting one from a plurality of selection subjects displayed on a display screen using a pointing device for outputting coordinate information based on a predetermined coordinate system, depending on a player's operation, and an input device for outputting a predetermined operation signal of a plurality of types of operation signals, depending on a player's operation. The apparatus comprises a selection subject display control means, a first operation information obtaining means, a group selecting means, a second operation information obtaining means, a second operation information obtaining means, and a processing means. The selection subject display control means displays, on the display screen, a plurality of selection subjects which are divided into groups under a predetermined condition. The first operation information obtaining means obtains coordinate information output from the pointing device. The group selecting means selects one from the groups into which the plurality of selection subjects are divided, based on the coordinate information obtained by the first operation information obtaining means. The second operation information obtaining means obtains an operation signal output from the input device after the group is selected by the group selecting means. The subject selecting means selects one from selection subjects belonging to the group selected by the group selecting means, based on the operation signal obtained by the second operation information obtaining means. The processing means performs a process, depending on the selection subject selected by the subject selecting means.
In a fourteenth aspect based on the thirteenth aspect, the group selecting means converts the coordinate information output from the pointing device into coordinates in a screen coordinate system provided on the display screen, and selects one group displayed at a position having the coordinates on the display screen, from the group into which the plurality of selection subjects are divided.
In a fifteenth aspect based on the thirteenth aspect, the subject selecting means selects one selection subject displayed in a shape or at a position mimicking an installed position of an input section of the input device which outputs the operation signal obtained by the second operation information obtaining means, from the selection subjects belonging to the group selected by the group selecting means.
In a sixteenth aspect based on the fifteenth aspect, the group selecting means includes a selection subject display position change control means. The selection subject display position change control means, when a group is selected, changes selection subjects belonging to the selected group into shapes or positions mimicking installed positions of input sections of the input device, and displays the resultant selection subjects on the display screen.
In a seventeenth aspect based on the thirteenth aspect, the group selecting means includes a sign display addition control means. The sign display addition control means, when a group is selected, assigns signs indicating functions assigned to respective input sections of the input device, to the respective selection subjects belonging to the selected group, and displays the selection subjects. The subject selecting means selects one selection subject displayed, being assigned a sign indicating a function assigned to an input section of the input device which outputs the operation signal obtained by the second operation information obtaining means, from the selection subjects belonging to the group selected by the group selecting means.
In an eighteenth aspect based on the thirteenth aspect, the group selecting means includes a selected group display control means. The selected group display control means, when a group is selected, displays selection subjects belonging to the selected group on the display screen while distinguishing the selection subjects belonging to the selected group from the other selection subjects.
In a nineteenth aspect based on the thirteenth aspect, the subject selecting means includes a subject display control means. The subject display control means, when a selection subject is selected, displays the selected selection subject on the display screen while distinguishing the selected selection subject from the other selection subjects.
In a twentieth aspect based on the thirteenth aspect, the subject selecting apparatus further comprises a setting means. The setting means previously sets the groups to which the plurality of selection subjects belong and corresponding input sections of the input device.
In a twenty-first aspect based on the thirteenth aspect, the subject selecting apparatus further comprises a setting means. The setting means divides and sets the plurality of selection subjects into groups to each of which a predetermined number of selection subjects belong.
In a twenty-second aspect based on the thirteenth aspect, the subject selecting apparatus further comprises a setting means. The setting means divides and sets the plurality of selection subjects into groups to each of which selection subjects displayed adjacent to each other on the display screen belong.
According to the first aspect, a plurality of selection subjects are divided into groups under predetermined conditions, and any of the resultant groups is selected using a pointing device. Thereafter, selection subjects in the selected group are associated with input devices, such as input keys, input buttons, or the like, and a desired selection subject can be selected by operating a corresponding input device. Therefore, in a case where it is difficult to select individual selection subjects using pointing devices, a plurality of selection subjects are divided into groups, thereby obtaining relatively large selection subjects. Therefore, it is easy to select any of selection subjects having relatively large selection areas. Also, since any of the groups is selected using a pointing device and any of individual selection subjects included in the group is selected using an input device, thereby making it possible to efficiently select a desired selection subject. Also, the groups into which the selection subjects are divided can be reduced to a level which allows any of the groups to be selected using a pointing device, so that the selection subjects can be displayed even in a size which makes it difficult to select any of the individual selection subjects using a pointing device, thereby making it possible to efficiently utilize an area indicating a selection subject.
According to the second aspect, the selection subject groups are displayed and any of them can be directly selected using a pointing device, so that a group selecting operation can be easily recognized and intuitively performed by the user.
According to the third aspect, an input device which is operated so as to select one selection subject is displayed to the user, indicting a shape and an arranged position of an input section thereof, thereby making it possible to clearly indicating an operation for selecting a selection subject.
According to the fourth aspect, selection subjects selected as a group are shifted, so that an input device which is operated so as to select one selection subject is displayed to the user, indicting a shape and an arranged position of an input section thereof, thereby making it possible to clearly indicating an operation for selecting a selection subject, and at the same time, notify the user of the selected group.
According to the fifth aspect, an input device which is operated so as to select one selection subject is displayed to the user, indicting a sign indicating a function (an A button, an X button, etc.), thereby making it possible to clearly indicating an operation for selecting a selection subject.
According to the sixth aspect, the user can be notified of a selected group.
According to the seventh aspect, the user can be notified of one selected selection subject.
According to the eighth aspect, a group or an operation method for selecting a selection subject is fixed, and therefore, when the user becomes used to the group or the operation method, the user can efficiently perform an operation of selecting a selection subject.
According to the ninth aspect, when the same number of selection subjects is grouped into one, a common operation after selecting a group can be used, thereby making it possible to fix an operation of selecting a selection subject.
According to the tenth aspect, selection subjects adjacent to each other are grouped, thereby making it easy to recognize a selection subject belonging to a group.
According to the eleventh aspect, objects (keys, etc.) on which characters are written are arranged, thereby making it possible to express a virtual keyboard. Therefore, a software keyboard with which a selected character is input can be provided.
According to the twelfth aspect, a plurality of characters are arranged, thereby making it possible to express a virtual keyboard. Therefore, a software keyboard with which a selected character is input can be provided.
According to the subject selecting apparatus of certain exemplary embodiments, an effect similar to that of the storage medium storing the subject selecting program can be obtained.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the certain exemplary embodiments described herein will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.